It's good to see you Again-JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: When Elsa was 5 months Pregnant with Her daughter Skylar, and Jack Is the Father, One day He disappears for 8 years, and it's Hard On Elsa Because she Is Immortal with Jack and they Both have the same Powers, to go along with Skylar so what will happen when Jack shows up again after 8 years? (and yes they Elsa,Jack,And skylar have their icy powers)
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA P.O.V**

Hi, I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle, I have the Powers of Ice,Frost,and Snow, So does My daughter, Skyler.

Her fathers Name is Jack Frost, He Left me when I was 5 months pregnant.

He just disappeared, Without telling me why.

Outside, I hate Him, Inside, I think I still Love Him.

But know he might NEVER come Back.

Right Now Skyler and I are On the North Mountain,

And we are both Immortal.

I told Anna I'm take a break, But I never Go anywhere without Skyler.

She was in the Biggest room with Me and was Creating snow piles with Her powers and Jumping around In them.

"Momma?" She asked

"Yes dear?" I repiled

"How come Oliva Has a Aunt Anna as A mother and uncle Kristoff as a daddy?" She asked

"Because those are her Parents." I told Her.

"How come I don't have a daddy?" She asked put a carrot nose on her snowman.

My eyes Widened.

I took a deep breath I know skyler is just a 8, But i wasn't expecting for her ask so early.

"When Mommy Had you in her Belly, You daddy Left." I told her wiping a tear away before it froze.

"Why?" She asked, "I don't know." I replied Back. **(OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION SKYLER LOOKS LIKE ELSA IN THE VERY LITTLE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE MOVIE, AND WHEN JACK LEFT ELSA DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THE SNOW QUEEN YET, SO WHEN HE SEES HER AGAIN WERE GONNA HAVE QUITE THE REACTION!)**

Then Hiccup and Merida and their Child Landed On the Balcony.

"Hi Elsa!" Said Merida.

"Hi Merida,Hiccup-" I said then I gasped when I saw their child.

"Angus Your so Big!" I told him

"Hi Aunt Elsa!" He said then Ran Off with skyler.

"Sup snow queen!" Said Hiccup.

I smiled Toothless ran Up to Me, I rubbed his Head.

"So what are you Guys doing here?" I asked

"Uh,... to Vist you!" said Hiccup Nervously.

"Ugh Hiccup Ye don't Have to Lie, Elsa We Just came to say, If Jack ever comes Back, i think you Should Give Him a chance, you explain things." Said Merida

"Why should I?, He Left me when I was pregnant!" I told her holding Back the tears.

"IF he comes Back, Maybe he Can tell you why." said Hiccup.

Hiccup,Flynn,And kristoff were All Jack's best friends.

"He won't ever come Back, It's Been 8 years!" I sobbed.

Merida came Over and Hugged Me, Merida Has been my Best friend for 200 Years Now.

"Ye, Never Know Lassy." Said Merida.

Then Angus Ran to Her, And Hugged Her,Then They Left.

ONE HOUR LATER

Skyler and I headed Off to Bed., She talked almost all night, So I didn't get alot of Sleep.

Then It started to thunder Outside, So skyler wrapped Herself inside My cape, and Hugged me tightly, Because she was scared of loud Noises.

Soon we Both Fell Asleep.

I woke Up and skyler was still sleeping.

So I got Up quietly And walked To the Balcony.

It was time to go back to the castle.

So I picked Skyler Up and we headed Back.

AT THE CASTLE

I Met up with Anna,Kristoff,Rapunzel,Flynn,Merida,And Hiccup. and all their Kids.

Rapunzel child Was Named Eugene, After His father Flynn.

Skyler and I headed To my room, I sat on the Bed While She laid on the floor and Colored.

I Put a Blue dress on her, and light blue Head Band, and she didn't Like to wear shoes.

Then Oliva ran in with her hair in little piggy tails, and a green little dress. **(OLIVA AND SKYLER LOOK LIKE ANNA AND ELSA WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE BEFORE ELSA WENT INTO ISOLATION)**

Oliva and Sklyer ran to their room to Play.

Then there was a Knock at My door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It Kia your Majesty." He said,

"Yes?" I asked

"Somebody Is here To see you." He said

"Who could It Be?" I asked Myself then Walked Out to the Living room, which Was Big enough to fit 4 villages In.

I saw everyone sitting down, Then I Looked at the Person sitting in the Middle.

When he saw he, His Jaw Dropped.

"J-Jack what are you doing Here?" I asked

He was speechless.

"Ok well I'm gonna Go." I said trying to dodge the awkwardness, and I just wanted to be away from Him.

"Elsa wait!" He Yelled.

I Madly stomped down wall and slammed The door.

Skylar was In my Room.

"Why are you Mad Mommy?" She asked.

I thought For a Moment.

"Wanna go Back to the Castle?" I asked

"Do I?" She asked Exited

I know Sklyar really Loved that Place.

I picked Her Up and Took the Back way Out.

I walked passed Anna.

"Elsa Where are you going?" She asked

"To the castle for a couple days, I-I just don't want to be around Him!" I told her then Skylar and I walked across the fjord and Made the Ice disappear.

We both just Got up to the Castle.

"Don't Left anyone In!" I told My huge Snow monster Marshmallow.

"Is It Jack?" He Asked

I nodded and walked Up the stairs with Skylar and entered the Castle.

And I didn't wanna go Back Until He Is GONE.

**OK WOW GOOD BEGINNING OR NOT? I MADE THIS STORY BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER CAYDEN, HAS NEVER MET HIS FATHER, AND IT'S JUST A REALLY GOOD IDEA, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND PLEASE REMEMBER I LOVE GOOD REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACK P.O.V**

Yep it screwed Up!, BAD.

I Remembered seeing How Beautiful Elsa Looks, And I still didn't get to Meet my daughter.

All's I know is her Name Is skylar.

I rubbed my hands threw My Hair.

I Picked Up my staff, Then Anna walked By Nervously like she was trying to Hide something.

"Anna wheres Elsa?" I asked

"On the North Mountain." She confessed.

"And wheres Skylar?" I asked

"With Elsa." Said Anna

I nodded and shot out the Window and flew to the North Mountain where I found A HUGE ice palace.

I Looked at it, Then a Huge snow Monster Roared at Me, I pointed My staff at it and shot ice and Him.

"MARSHMALLOW, It's Okay, Let Him In!" Yelled Elsa from her balcony.

Then I flew Up to Elsa standing there.

GOD SHES BEAUTIFUL!

"What are you doing Here?" She asked

"To see you and the Baby." I told Her.

"Jack, Skylar isn't a Baby Anymore, She's Eight." Said Elsa, she Looked Pretty pissed Off.

"Oh, Well where Is She?" I Asked

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

"Jack, I don't want you around Her!" I told Him.

"But Elsa shes My daughter!" Said Jack

"Yeah, But where Were you for the 8 years of _your _Daughters Life?" I asked

"Elsa, Please Just Let My Explain, Please I just wanna Be In her Life." Jack Pleaded.

I Opened My Mouth To say something.

But skylar Ran In.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She Yelled then Saw Jack and Hid Behind Me.

"Mommy who's that?" She asked

I Had to think of a Lie, And quick! "Um, T-This is an Old Friend Of Mommy's, Hey, why don't we Have a story time Later?" I asked

She Nodded and Ran Off, I Looked at Jack, and he was frozen In his place, with His Jaw Dropped.

"Why didn't you tell Her I'm her Father?" Asked Jack

"Because shes 8 and you Have been here for her Whole Life!" I said Angrily.

"Elsa, the Reason I left is Because North said I couldn't Be Here all the time, Then I just got to Busy." Said Jack.

"TO BUSY FOR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" I asked angry

"Elsa Please Just Give me One Chance." Jack Pleaded

I sighed. "Okay, ONE LAST CHANCE!" I told Him.

"Thank you,Thank you!" Said Jack.

"God why am I doing This?" I asked

"Cuz your the Best!" Said Jack

That Night, I'm gonna let Jack tell skylar who He Really is and Skylar is gonna sleep with Jack In the extra Bedroom. **(NOT IN A WEIRD WAY.)**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

Elsa is Going to let Me tell Skylar that I'm her father, and she was gonna let Skylar sleep with Me.

I Met up with Skylar.

"Hello Mister!" She said.

"Um, skylar I Need to ask you Has your Mommy ever Mentioned who your Daddy Is?" I asked

"All Mommy said Is that Daddy Left When I was In her Belly." Said Skylar.

I felt Very Sad At that Part.

"Well your Daddy is Here right Now." I told Her.

"REALLY WHERE?" she asked scanning the room.

I picked Her Up and Hugged Her.

"Right here, I'm your Daddy!" I told Her

"D-Daddy?" She Asked, I Nodded.

Then she tightly Locked Onto Me.

"Daddy!" She sobbed.

I held Her close.

She Didn't Want to let go., Neither Did I.

Soon she Fell asleep.

I Kissed Her forehead, And soon I Fell Asleep with Her In my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I peeked through the doorway and saw skylar sleeping in Jacks arms, while He was also Sleeping., I smiled I was Happier now that Skylar knew She Had a father.

I went to My bed and Laid Down saying," gonna be a LONG Night."

Then I fell asleep.

"Mommy!,Mommy!" I heard Whispers In My ear while I was Half asleep.

I opened One of My eyes and Looked at skylar With Jack standing Next to Jack.

"Mommy can I go with Daddy to meet His friends?" She asked Me.

I Took deep Breath.

'Who The guardians?" I asked, Jack Nodded.

"Okay,... J-Just be careful!" I told Them Skylar Nodded and Pulled Jack By His arm out Of the Room, I laid Back down and Fell Back asleep, I was 50% out of 100% okay with this Because Jack and Skylar Do need to spend Some time with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

I Picked Skylar Up and Shot Away.

She giggled.

"Are you and Mama Gonna Get Back together?" She Asked

I Don't know, I Hope so." I told her.

she Nodded

"Have you Ever Been to the North Pole?" I asked Her,

"No." She replied

"Well your About to Meet Santa Claus,The Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny, And the sand man." I Told Her.

"REALLY?!" She almost screamed excited.

"Yep." I said as I landed On the Balcony and Opened the Doors.

Everyone Looked at Me, then They Looked at skylar.

"TEETH!" Tooth screeched Then Opened skylar's Mouth Up and Mouth and Looked at Her teeth.

"OH MY GOODNESS TALK ABOUT PEARLY WHITES!" Yelled Tooth

"JUST LIKE YOU MOTHER AND FATHER!" said Tooth.

"Tooth Manners." Said North.

"Oops Sorry there Beautiful!" Whispered Tooth.

"And that the tooth Fairy." I whispered.

"I can tell." Said skylar, I chuckled.

"Oh my Goodness she Looks so Much like Elsa!" Said Bunny.

"Skylar Do you Have the same powers As your mother and Father?" Asked North

"Yes." Replied Skylar.

"Wait what?" I asked.

She Rubbed Her fingers, together and waved her Hands and created a small Snow Ball with snowflakes dancing around., Then she Made it disappear.

"Awe How sweet, The same powers as her Mother and Father!" Pitch Hissed as he stepped Out of the shadows.

I jumped In front Of skylar.

"PITCH!" Yelled Tooth

"Oh hello Tooth, AND SKYLAR!" Pitch hissed.

"Skylar you might as Well call me your step Dad, Because I'm gonna Make your Mother Be my Queen, and if she doesn't I'll Kill her!" Pitch hissed.

Then Skylar Jumped Out from behind Me and shot Ice sickles at him, that Nailed Him against a wall, with On huge Ice sickle Pointing at his Face and easing to his nose.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MOMMY!" She Yelled.

"Skylar Calm down I won't let Him!" Said North

Skylar stopped and Back away, as soon as she made the ice sickles Disappear, Pitch Landed on the floor, Skylar sent a snow blast at Him, knocking Him Back, "Thats My girl." I whispered the picked Her up.

"DADDY WE HAVE TO GO HELP MOMMY!" She Yelled.

"Okay just not right Now, we have to see whats going On first." I told Her.

"Then i'll do it myself!" She said then some how slipped out of my arms and she started to run, she ran to the balcony and made a snow hill, and slid down it.

"OH SHIT!" Yelled Bunny, we all Ran to the Balcony and Looked Down It to see her running.

**OMFG CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT?, OH HERE'S A LITTLE NOT KNOW FACT I NAMED SKYLAR AFTER MYSELF, YEAH I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO THINK OF SO I JUST NAMED HER AFTER ME, OH YES AND PLEASE PUT IN A REVIEW IF SKYLAR SHOULD START GETTING HER OWN POINT OF VIEWS,YEAH SO PUT IN A REVIEW IF YOU THINK SHE SHOULD, I THINK I MIGHT IS IT A GOOD IDEA? XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**SKYLAR P.O.V**

If Daddy isn't gonna Help save Mommy, then I'll Have to By myself.

I ran down to In front Of a fjord.

I Looked Back to see Daddy and His Friends running towards Me, I have to do something Because I know he'll Just try to stop Me.

I Stepped Back and Heard Ice forming Under My feet, I Looked Down and saw that the water under my foot was freezing.

OH YEAH! I then took my foot and pressed it against the frosted Water and the Ice Became sturdy, Then I looked across the Fjord and Started to run, every step I took on the Water froze.

"SKYLAR STOP!" Yelled Daddy

I Ignored and continued to run.

I HAVE TO SAVE MOMMY!

I heard a *whoosh* and I was Soon lifted Off the Ground.

I screamed and saw Daddy Looking at Me.

"PUT ME DOWN I HAVE TO SAVE MOMMY!" I Yelled.

"Skylar, calm down we'll go and check On her." Said Daddy

"Skylar Just promise you'll Never do that again!" said Daddy, "I'm sorry Daddy I just thought You didn't Care if Mommy got hurt!" I sobbed, "Of course I do I Love your Mother with All My Heart!" Said Daddy.

I Hugged Him, And He hugged Me Back.

I was Happy to Meet My Daddy.

Momma Always Told Me that he Left Her when I was In her Belly, But My Question Is Why?

and why would He Leave Mommy? "Skylar, I don't you to tell Mommy about what happened, we don't wanna scare Her." Said Daddy

"Ok Daddy." I agreed.

I soon fell Asleep In daddy's Arms.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

I Landed On Elsa's Balcony to her Ice castle Elsa opened up the Doors.

Elsa smiled and Took Skylar and set Her In her Bed.

I followed Her.

Elsa closed The Door and smiled At Me, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I want to punch him in the mouth, with My mouth softy, Because I still secretly Love Him, BUT I'M STILL PISSED!

I laid On my Bed with my face planted in On My pillow.

"Are You Okay?" Asked Jack

I Flipped My face over out of the pillow and Looked Him, " Just peachy." I said Giving a fake smiling.

"Elsa, Skylar asked a really Interesting Question Today." Said Jack as he sat at the end Of the Bed.

"What?" I asked

"She asked If we were Ever Going to get Back Together." Said Jack.

My eyes Widened.

"What?" I asked Feeling like my throat went dry.

"I Like The sound Of It." Said Jack

"Jack I don't Know." I replied

"Elsa, I Need to tell you, I still Love you." I said Jack, My cheeks felt like they were Burning.

"Jack I can't" I told Him.

"Why Not?" He asked

"Because I'm scared If you'll leave again!" I said Holding back the tears.

Jack picked Me up Like a baby and sat me on his lap and Hugged Me.

"Elsa, I swear On my Life I won't ever Leave you Again!" Said Jack, His kissed My forehead.

I Sighed, "Promise?" I asked

"Promise." Jack promised.

Then Soon I fell Asleep With Jack Laying Behind Me with his Arm Wrapped Around my waist.

**AWE YAYY! IN LOVE AGAIN SEND ME REVIEWS ON IDEAS TO KEEPS DIS MOTHERFUCKA GOING AND I WILL WIP UP ANOTHER FRESH CHAPTER VERY SOON, MORE LIKEY POSSIBLY TONIGHT, OH YES PLEASE REVIEWS I LOVE GOOD REVIEWS SO MUCH WHEN I CHECK FOR THEM AND THERE IS NON I FEEL LONELY AND FORGOTTEN, ANYWAYS JUST PLEASE SEND REVIEWS I LOVE EM'! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SKYLAR P.O.V**

I Peeked In Mommy's Doorway to see she was sleeping with Daddy,I Smiled. and went Back to My Bed.

I always Wondered what it was Like to Have a Daddy, And now I know!, And I love it!

Daddy was really fun, and liked doing Fun things! And I LOVE that.

I strugged to get back On my bed, I pulled Myself up and Laid Down.

Then I Looked Over at The Moon, I flipped Over and looked at It while Laying on my side.

"Manny?, Can you make sure that ugly black haired guy doesn't Marry mommy or hurt her, I want daddy to get married to mommy!" I told Manny.

I then felt a warm feeling in my heart when I thought of Daddy and Mommy being Married, And that would Make Daddy the King of Arendelle.

He would Be the King while Mommy is the Queen and I am the princess Ovila and aunt Anna and aunt Merida and aunt Rapunzel ,and I are the princesses while uncle Kristoff,Uncle Flynn, and Uncle Hiccup Angus,Eugene are all the Princes.

Daddy would Be the Only king, and Mommy is the Only queen.

I starred at Manny Until my eyes slowly shut, and I Soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I woke up, but Jack wasn't next to Me.

"Oh No?, did he leave Again?, was that whole I still love you thing just a way to pick me up, then drop me?" I Panicked

Then I heard Laughing from a couple Doors away.

I peeked Out and saw Jack with skylar In her room Playing with her while skylar was giggling.

I walked into the doorway and smiled at the two goofballs.

"Mommy Look I'm birdy!" Said skylar and Jack picked her up and threw her up in the air and caught her.

I Giggled and turned away to Leave the two alone.

I went on my Balcony and starred outside.

I admired the freshly fallen snow on the ground, I JUST LOVE IT!

Marshmallow Looked up to Me and smiled and Waved Back.

I just stood there, Loving the cold fresh Air.

Then Jack stood Right Next to Me,

"Liking the view?" He asked

I smiled and Nodded.

He wrapped His arm around my Waist And Pulled Me close to Him, I smiled at Him, And he smiled Back, I laid my Head on his shoulder.

We just stood there Looking At the view, He kissed my forehead, I blushed and smiled.

"I really do Love you Elsa." Said Jack

"I Love you too." I confessed, I MEAN FINALLY 8 YEARS OF WANTING TO SAY THAT AGAIN! "Really?" Asked Jack I nodded.

He Looked down at me smiling, Then He lifted my chin up and smiled at me, Then he pressed his cold lips against Mine.

I wrapped my arms around his Neck, and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

The kiss Lasted a good 20-30 seconds, When we parted we smiled at each other and Hugged.

"I Love you Elsa." Said Jack

"I love you too Jack." I said softy.

We just sat there and Hugged.

Then Jack picked me Up bridal style and carried me to my room.

I Laid Me down, And Kissed Me.

"I'm gonna go check On skylar," Said Jack.

I nodded and he left the Room, I laid there I felt happier Now, and since I was happier I could Sleep without long nights of having nightmares.

Which Then I closed my eyes and fell Asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

I walked By in the room and saw Elsa sleeping

GOD SHES GORGEOUS!

I laid Next to her starring at her beautiful sleeping Face.

I remembered when we Kissed, Iv'e Been waiting SO long to do that!

I leaned in and Kissed her Cold lips again and pulled her close to my chest, And fell asleep

**OMFG SOOOOOOO CUTE! SNOWFLAKES ARE IN THE AIR! 3 TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND PLUS I JUST LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS, AND EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME! 3 XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**SKYLAR P.O.V**

I walked Into Mommy's room and saw Daddy cuddling Her, while they were both sleeping,

Then I Heard someone enter, I peeked and Saw Aunt Anna,Aunt Rapunzel,Aunt Merida, Angus,Oliva,Eugene, Uncle Hiccup, Uncel,Kristoff,And Uncle Flynn.

I ran down the Stairs and Hugged Aunt Anna.

"Skylar, Where Mommy and... that white haired Boy?" Asked Uncle Flynn

"Oh you mean Mommy and Daddy, There sleeping." I told Them.

"Elsa let Tell Her?" Aunt Anna whispered to Uncle Flynn

"Yep!" I answered.

"And he's REALLY fun!" I finished

"Wait a minute Are they sleeping together?" Asked Aunt Merida

I Nodded With big Smile,

Aunt Merida,Aunt Anna, And Aunt Rapunzel I jumped up and down giggling Happily.

"Okay we Just Came to check On you!" Said Aunt Kristoff.

As they were all starting to Leave Anugus and Eugene Turned around and said,"Boys and Better!,Boys are better!" they Mocked

I threw two Snowballs at them They turned around and wiped the snow Off there Face.

"Boys are better." Said Uncle Hiccup,Uncle Kristoff, and Uncle Flynn at the Same Time.

I threw three Huge snowballs at them.

They Looked at me and Laughed

"Girls are Better!" I told Then

"Yeah Hiccup Girls are Better." Said Aunt Merida.

then they All left.

I giggled and shut the Door.

Then I felt Someone Lift Me off the Ground.

I Looked up and saw Daddy.

'Girls are better?" He asked

"Yep!, I giggled Then we Landed and He hugged Me.

"Skylar I need to tell you something." Said Daddy

"What?" I asked giggling

"How would Like it if Mommy and I got Back together?" He asked

I rose With Joy.

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" I screech "Are you and Mommy getting Back together?" I Asked

He Nodded smiling.

I jumped Around Happy, I skipped Up to My room and Jumped Around.

Then I heard Mommy yell from down stairs.

"Come on skylar were going Back to the Castle!" Said Mommy.

I skipped out the Door, and Mommy and Daddy Both held My Hand.

The whole Way there I just stayed Quiet and smiled.

AT THE CASTLE

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I told Jack he could tell skylar The big News.

She seems Pretty Happy about it,

We just finally reached the castle.

As I walking by Anna and the two other Girls, They had a big smile on their Faces.

Which Kinda was freaking me out.

I walked to my room leaving Jack with skylar while They were Playing, I signed trades.

There was a knock at the Door.

"Come in!" I said trying to keep focus.

"your Majesty, we will Need the Plans for princess skylar's birthday Next month." Said the Maid, I Nodded and she bowed and Left the room.

I stayed up all night working on the Plans.

There was another Knock at the Door.

"Come in!" I yawned sleepily.

Jack Walked In.

"Elsa what are you still doing up it's 3:00 in the morning." Said Jack

"Planning skylar's birthday party." I said Sleepily.

I laid My head On my hand and Just sat there and blankly stared.

Jack walked Over and Picked me Up and Set me On the Bed.

"you can work on it in the morning, for now you need to sleep." Said Jack.

He laid Next me and cuddled Me.

I fell asleep Fast.

Then the door creaked open.

It was skylar Holding Her teddy bear and her Favorite blanket I made for her with my powers when she was a couple months Old.

"Mommy, Daddy I Had a nightmare And I can't sleep can I lay with you guys?" She asked

I Nodded and she jumped On the bed and Laid in the middle Of jack and I, We both cuddled Her.

I've never been so Happy and comfortable In my life. I was cuddling with My daughter and jack, the Love of my Life.

**AWE HOW CUUUUUTTTE FAMILY CUDDLE TIME! TELL ME IN THE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER OMFG SO EMOTIONAL SOMETIMES DOE COMING SOON, MAYBE A BIRTHDAY DISASTER WHO MIGHT DESTROY IT? MAYBE WHAT SKYLAR CALLS THE BLACK HAIRED UGLY MAN? OKAY THANKS FOR READING XOXOXOXO**


End file.
